Dragon Ball ZGT: Raging Tenkaichi
Notice: In Progress Dragon Ball ZGT: Budokai Tenkaichi 4 is (or would be) a game for Play Station 3, X-Box 360 and Wii. It would also be available on Play Station Network, X-Box Live and internet for the Wii. Possibly for next-gen systems, although as of today, April 12th, no next-gen systems have been released. During story mode, there will be a free-roam map to fly around, like in Budokai 3. Here is the characters that will be playable! Quick note though: some (okay, a lot of) Users may not have heard of some of the characters/transformations here. Almost all of these characters/forms are real, and not made up. Indigo-colored text links to the respective character/form on Dragon Ball Wiki (the canon Wiki, not for made-up stuff!), so click it if you don't know what I'm talking about :P 'Dragon Ball:' *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Goku (Dragon Ball) {NOTE: This is when he is 3 years older, during the Piccolo Jr. Saga} *King Piccolo *Tambourine *Cymbal *Drum *Piccolo (Dragon Ball) (Base, Great Namek) *Nam *Arale *Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) *Grandpa Gohan *Mercenary Tao *Battle Jacket *Major Metallitron *Ninja Murasaki *Pirate Robot *Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) *Devil Man *General Blue *Cyborg Tao *Teen Chi-Chi 'Dragon Ball Z:' *Goku (Early) (Base, False Super Saiyan) *Goku (Mid) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan/Super Goku, Ultra Super Saiyan/Ultra Goku) *Goku (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Vegito, Super Vegito, Super Gogeta) *Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman) *Ultimate Gohan *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Early) *Piccolo (End) *Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan/Super Vegeta) *Vegeta (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Vegito, Super Vegito, Super Gogeta) *Majin Vegeta *Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan/Super Trunks, Ultra Super Saiyan/Ultra Trunks) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Krillin *Tien *Yamcha *Chiaotzu *Videl (Base, Great Saiyawoman) *Hercule *Uub (Base, Majuub) *Pan *Master Roshi (Base, 50%, Max Power) *Yajirobe 'Saiyans' *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Fasha (Base, Great Ape) *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Borgos (Base, Great Ape) *Shorty (Base, Great Ape) *Scarface (Base, Great Ape) *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Paragus (Base, Great Ape) *Bio-Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan, Deformed) 'Frieza family/Henchmen' *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power Form) *Mecha Frieza **Frieza Soldier **Frieza Soldier 2 **Cui **Appule **Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) **Dodoria ***Dodoria's Elite Captain ***Dodoria's Elite Soldier ***Dodoria's Elite Solder 2 ***Dodoria's Elite Soldier 3 **Captain Ginyu ***Guldo ***Recoome ***Burter ***Jeice *Cooler (4th form, 5th form) *Meta-Cooler **Salza **Doore **Neiz *Cyclopian Guard *King Cold *Chilled **Cabira **Toobi 'Garlic Jr./Henchmen' *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) **Ginger **Nicky **Sansho **Salt **Vinegar (Base, Super Vinegar) **Mustard **Spice (Base, Super Spice) 'Dr. Wheelo/Henchmen' *Dr. Wheelo **Dr. Kochin **Bio-Man **Misokatsun **Ebifurya **Kishime 'Turles Crusher Corps' *Daiz *Amond *Cacao *Rasin (Base, Fuse with Lakasei) *Lakasei (Base, Fuse with Rasin) 'Lord Slug/Henchmen' *Lord Slug (Base, Great Namek) **Angila **Medamatcha **Wings **Commander Zeeun 'Bojack/Henchmen' *Bojack (Base, Full-power) **Zangya **Kogu (Base, Full Power) **Bido **Bujin 'Majins' *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks and Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Ultra Buu *Babidi **Pui-Pui **Spopovich **Yamu **Dabura **Yakon 'Androids' *Android 8 *Dr. Gero/Android 20 **Android 13 (Base, Super 13) **Android 14 **Android 15 **Android 16 **Android 17 **Android 18 **Android 19 **Super 17 'Others' *Kanassan Warrior *Saibaman *Janemba (Fat, Super Janemba) *Pikkon *Tapion *Hirudegarn (Base, 2nd form) *Dr. Raichi **Hatchiyack (Giant Form, Super Form) *Eastern Supreme Kai/Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) *Northern Supreme Kai *Western Supreme Kai *Southern Supreme Kai *Grand Supreme Kai *Ozotto 'Dragon Ball GT' *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Baby (Infant, Teen, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) *Dr. Myuu **General Rilldo (Base, Meta Rilldo, Hyper Meta Rilldo) **Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy *Ledgic 'Shenrons' *Haze Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron (Base, 2nd form) *Rage Shenron (Base, Full power) *Oceanus Shenron (Base, Princess) *Naturon Shenron (Base, Mole-Absorbed, Pan-Absorbed) *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) Some extra what-if characters :D...: *Tiencha {Tien + Yamcha, Fusion Dance} *Gokule {Goku + Hercule, Potara} *Super Buu/Frieza absorbed *Super Buu/Cell absorbed *Super Buu/Vegeta asorbed *Super Buu/Tien and Yamcha absorbed *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 3) *Majin Tien *Majin Chiaotzu *Majin Yamcha *Majin Piccolo *Majin Goku (Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) {NOTE: This is his adult form} When I say "The cutscene", I mean like in DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where, when the opponent has lost enough health, the player has the option launch a one-hit K.O. attack that was used in the anime to defeat the opponent. Here's how story mode should go: PRE-DRAGON BALL: Battle 1: Kai Domination The player must defeat Western Supreme Kai, Northern Supreme Kai and Southern Supreme Kai using Kid Buu. The cutscene would be Kid Buu absorbing Southern Supreme Kai and transforming into Ultra Buu. The player then must defeat Grand Supreme Kai using Ultra Buu. The stage is the Sacred World of the Kais. Battle 2: Save the Village The player must defeat Cabira and Toobi using Bardock, the stage is Planet Plant. Battle 3: The First Super Saiyan While going up against Frieza, Bardock is knocked into the past when Frieza throws his Super Nova. The player must defeat Bardock using Chilled, the stage is Planet Plant. Bardock will then turn Super Saiyan, and the player must defeat Chilled using Super Saiyan Bardock. Battle 4: Conquer the Planet The player must defeat seven Kanassan Warriors using Great Ape Bardock, Great Ape Fasha, Great Ape Tora, Great Ape Shugesh and Great Ape Borgos. The stage is Planet Kanassa. Battle 5: Slaughter Fest The player must use Dodoria's Elite Captain, Dodoria's Elite Soldier, Dodoria's Elite Soldier 2 and Dodoria's Elite Soldier 3 to defeat Tora, Shugesh, Fasha and Borgos. The stage is Planet Meat. Battle 6: Revenge The player must defeat Dodoria's Elite Captain, Dodoria's Elite Soldier, Dodoria's Elite Soldier 2 and Dodoria's Elite Soldier 3 using Bardock. The cutscene for this battle would be Bardock launcing the Full Power Energy Wave at Dodoria's Elite Captain and Dodoria's Elite Soldier 3, and then Dodoria blasting Bardock. The stage is Planet Meat. DRAGON BALL: Battle 1: Nam The player must defeat Nam using Kid Goku, the stage is the World Tournament. (I really wouldn't include this battle, but it was in BT3) Battle 2: Master Roshi The player must defeat Master Roshi using Kid Goku, the stage is the World Tournament. Battle 3: Great Ape Goku The player must defeat Great Ape Goku using Max Power Master Roshi, the stage is the World Tournament. The Cutscene for the end of this battle would be Master Roshi firing the MAX Power Kamehameha at the moon. Battle 4: Major Metallitron The player must defeat Major Metallitron using Kid Goku, the stage is the inside of Muscle Tower. Battle 5: Ninja Murasaki The player must defeat Ninja Murasaki using Kid Goku, the stage is an outdoor place. Battle 6: Pirate Robot The player must defeat the Pirate Robot using Goku and Krillin, the stage is a harbor. The cutscene for the end of this battle would be Kid Goku using Penetrate! on the Pirate Robot. Battle 7: General Blue The player must defeat General Blue using Krillin and Goku, the stage is a cave. Battle 8: General Blue, Part 2 The player must defeat General Blue using Arale, the stage is Penguin Village. Battle 9: Stop Goku The player must defeat Kid Goku using Mercenary Tao, the stage is the bottom of Korin Tower. The cutscene for the end of this battle would be Mercenary Tao firing the Dodon Ray at Kid Goku. Battle 11: Mercenary Tao Rematch The player must defeat Mercenary Tao using Kid Goku, the stage is the bottom of Korin Tower. When a quarter of Tao's health is depleted, it will go to a cutscene, where Mercenary Tao will run up Korin Tower. After a few seconds, he will fall back down and fight Kid Goku again. The cutscene for the end of this battle would be Mercenary Tao throwing the grenade at Goku, who then kicks it back at him. Battle 12: Battle Jacket The player must defeat Staff Officer Black's Battle Jacket using Kid Goku, the stage is the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. The cutscene for the end of this battle would be Goku using Penetrate! on the Battle Jacket. Battle 13: Spike the Devil Man The player must defeat Spike the Devil Man using Kid Goku, the stage is Devil's Toilet. Battle 14: Masked Stranger The player must defeat Kid Goku using Grandpa Gohan, the stage is Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. Battle 15: Yamcha The player must defeat Yamcha using Tien, the stage is the World Tournament. Battle 16: Chiaotzu The player must defeat Chiaotzu using Krillin, the stage is the World Tournament. Battle 17: Krillin The player must defeat Krillin using Kid Goku, the stage is the World Tournament. Battle 18: Kid Goku The player must defeat Kid Goku using Tien, the stage is the World Tournament. The cutscene for this battle would be Tien firing the Tri-Beam Cannon at the stage. Goku is launched into the air, and Tien pursues. Goku uses a Kamehameha to headbutt him, and as they fall to the ground, that stupid truck arrives and hits him, making him touch the ground first. Battle 19: Cymbal The player must defeat Cymbal using Yajirobe, the stage is an outdoor place. Battle 20: Tambourine The player must defeat Tambourine using Kid Goku, the stage is an outdoor place. Battle 21: Preparations for a wish The player must defeat Kid Goku using King Piccolo, the stage is an outdoor place. The cutscene for this battle would be King Piccolo firing his Masenko at Goku, then walking over and taking his Dragon Ball. Battle 22: Preparations for a wish, part 2 The player must defeat Master Roshi using King Piccolo, the stage is an outside place. A cutscene would start, and King Piccolo gets the six Dragon Balls from the ground. He spits out his two, and summons Shenron. Chiaotzu appears. The player must defeat Chiaotzu using King Piccolo now, the stage is the same, but Shenron is in the background now. The cutscene for the end of this battle would be King Piccolo firing an energy wave from his mouth at Chiaotzu, making his wish, and then firing another energy wave at Shenron. Battle 23: Tien The player must defeat Tien using Drum, the stage is Kin'g Castle. Battle 24: Drum The player must defeat Drum using Kid Goku, the stage is King's Castle. Battle 25: The End of King Piccolo The player must defeat King Piccolo using Kid Goku, the stage is King's Castle. The cutscene for the end of this battle would be Goku using Penetrate! to defeat King Piccolo. Battle 26: Chiaotzu The player must defeat Chiaotzu using Cyborg Tao, the stage is the World Tournament. Battle 27: Cyborg Tao The player must defeat Cyborg Tao using Tien, the stage is the World Tournament. Battle 28: Krillin The player must defeat Krillin using Piccolo, the stage is the World Tournament. Battle 29: Tien The player must defeat Tien using Goku (Dragon Ball), the stage is the World Tournament. Battle 30: Piccolo The player must defeat Piccolo (Dragon Ball) using Goku (Dragon Ball), the stage is the World Tournament. Battle 31: Giant Piccolo The player must defeat Piccolo (Dragon Ball) (Giant form) using Goku (Dragon Ball), the stage is the World Tournament. After half of Piccolo's health is depleted, he will revert to his normal form. Dragon Balls? As stated at the beginning of this page, the story mode will be free-roam when at the map, like Budokai 3. The Dragon Balls can be found while roaming around here. When they get all seven, they can wish for something, such as capsules and stages. Ok, so the player flies around the Dragon World, trying to locate a Dragon Ball using the Dragon Radar. There is: an arctic region, a desert region, a jungle region, city region, farmland region, mountains and the ocean. They are also allowed to create a custom character. They can choose from these races: Human, Namekian, Saiyan, Freiza's Race, Android or Majin. They can then choose hair color, length and style. They can also choose a gender, weight, height, skin tone and name. They will also have to assemble the Dragon Radar. They do this by destroying objects in a battle during story mode until they get the part(one item per battle!). The items are: Screen, Case, Wires, Electromagnetic Detector, Button, Arrow Coordinator and Power Core. After they get these they unlock Dragon Ball Search. DRAGON BALL Z: Battle 1: Raditz While Goku, Krillin, Bulma, Roshi and Gohan are at KameHouse, a person appears. He kicks Goku and takes Gohan, (briefly) explaining he is Goku's brother. He then flies off. Piccolo appears, and (briefly) says about forming an alliance with Goku to defeat Raditz. They then fly off to find him. The player must fight Raditz using Goku and then Piccolo. The cutscene for this battle would be Goku holding Raditz while Piccolo fires the Special Beam Cannon through them. Battle 2: Training Sent back in time, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin are confronted by two Saiyans. The player must defeat Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Krillin using Shorty and Scarface, the stage is Planet Plant (Conquered). Battle 3: Nappa The player must fight Nappa using Tien, then Chiatzou. The cutscene for this part would be Chiatzou blowing up on Nappa. The player then must use Tien. The next cutscene for this part would be Tien losing his arm and then attacking Nappa with his Spirit Tri-Beam, then dying. Piccolo gets blasted by Nappa, and dies. The player then must use Gohan, and then Goku shows up, who defeats Nappa. The cutscene for this battle would be Goku defeating Nappa with the Kao-Ken, and then Nappa getting blown up by Vegeta. Battle 4: Vegeta The player must use Goku to defeat Vegeta. After a while, Vegeta will become a Great Ape. They must defeat that as well. The cutscene for this battle would be Yajirobe cutting off Vegeta's tail, Goku charging the Fusion Spirit Bomb, Krillin throwing it, and then Gohan reflecting it at Vegeta. After he hits the ground, Gohan sees Vegeta's Power Ball and becomes a Great Ape. His tail is cut off by Vegeta's Destructo Disk, and he lands on Vegeta. Vegeta crawls to his pod, and after some resistance from Krillin, leaves. Battle 5: Frieza Minions The player must defeat Dodoria using Vegeta, the stage is the Namek Village. The player then must defeat Vegeta using Zarbon. The cutscene would be Zarbon taking Vegeta back to Frieza's spaceship and being put in the healing chamber, then Vegeta escaping and finding Zarbon. The player would then have to defeat Zarbon using Vegeta, the stage would still be a Namek village. Battle 6: Ginyu Force Attack The player must defeat Gohan and Krillin using Gohan, the stage is Namek. A cutscene would start: Vegeta kills Guldo. The player then must defeat Vegeta using Recoome. Battle 7: Ginyu Force Defeat The player must defeat Recoome and Burter using Goku (Early). The stage is Namek. A cutscene would start: Goku and Ginyu body change, Ginyu (in Goku's body) attacks Gohan and Krillin, Vegeta kills Jeice, and Goku gets his body back while Ginyu gets the frog's body. Battle 8: Nail The player must defeat Nail using Frieza, the stage is the Namek Village. Battle 9: Frieza Cutscene: Frieza transforms into Form 2 and impales Krillin. Gohan attacks, but no real damage is done. Suddenly Piccolo arrives. The player must defeat Frieza (Form 2) using Piccolo (Nail absorbed). Frieza transforms to Form 3, and then the player must defeat Piccolo (Nail absorbed) using Frieza (Form 3). The stage is Namek. Battle 10: Frieza; Part 2 The player must defeat Vegeta using Frieza (Final Form). Goku appears, and the player must defeat Frieza (Final Form) using Goku (Mid). The cutscene for this battle would be Goku throwing the Large Spirit Bomb at Frieza. The stage is Namek. Battle 11: The Super Saiyan After getting back together, Frieza emerges. He fires a Death Beam at Goku, which Piccolo takes, and then blows up Krillin. Out of anger, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan. The player then must defeat Frieza using Goku (Mid) (Super Saiyan). When defeated, Frieza will throw 'Destroy the Planet!' at Namek, and then power up to 100%. The player then must defeat Frieza (100% Final Form) using Goku (Mid) (Super Saiyan), the stage is Dying Namek. The cutscene for this battle would be Frieza being defeated by his Homing Destructo Disk, Goku sparing him, Frieza attacking Goku and then Goku firing the Angry Kamehameha at Frieza. Battle 12: Spice Boys The player must defeat Salt and Mustard using Krillin and then Kid Gohan, the stage is Kami's Lookout. The cutscene would be Gohan firing his Double Masenko, killing both Salt and Mustard. The player then must use Krillin and Gohan to defeat Spice and Vinegar. Halfway through the battle, they transform into their Super state.The cutscene would be Gohan firing his Double Masenko again, killing both Spice and Vinegar. Battle 13: Garlic Jr. The player must defeat Super Garlic Jr. using Piccolo, the stage is Kami's Lookout. The cutscene would be Gohan destroying the Makyo Star, and Garlic Jr. being sent back into the Dead Zone. Battle 14: Earths Invasion Mecha Frieza and King Cold suddenly appear on Earth. To make the situation more mysterious, a person claiming to be Future Trunks appears. The player then must defeat Mecha Frieza using Future Trunks (Sword) (Super Saiyan). The cutscene would be Future Trunks killing Frieza with the Shining Sword Attack. The player then must defeat King Cold using Future Trunks. MOVIES/SPECIALS: Battle 1: Cooler's Armored Squadron While flying to Korin Tower, Gohan is suddenly ambushed by Cooler's Armored Squadron. However, Piccolo appears. The player must defeat Neiz, Salza, and Doore using Piccolo (End). Battle 2: Cooler The player must defeat Goku (Mid) using Cooler (Form 4). After that, the roles switch, and the player must defeat Cooler (Form 5) using Goku (Mid) (Super Saiyan). The cutscene would be Goku blasting Cooler's Supernova back at him with a Kamehameha, sending Cooler into the sun. Battle 3: Namek Enslaved After traveling to New Namek, the Z-Fighters realize there is an army of Cyclopian Guards enslaving the Nameks. The player then must use Piccolo (End), Krillin, and Kid Gohan to defeat six Cyclopian Guards. WHAT IF: Battle 1: Gokule The Doll Goku fought as a kid is back, and is terrorizing a city. It impersonates Goku, and it's energy won't run out. As soon as Goku became a Super Saiyan, he reverted to normal, as the doll drains energy from an opponet in a Super Saiyan state. They are evenly matched, and Goku suddenly finds the Potara Earings in his pocket, with Supreme Kai telling him through mental communication he teleported them there. The Doll threatens to destroy the entire city if Goku leaves, so he desperately needs to fuse. Suddenly Goku notices Hercule in the city and throws the earring at him, telling him to put it on his ear. He does, and they fuse into Gokule. Already impersonating Goku, it can't switch again, allowing them to defeat it. Battle 2: The newest Super Saiyan 3's While Goku is eating one day, he senses a massive power level. He quickly finishes eating and uses his instant transmission to warp toward the power. It is on a distant planet, and it is Broly - newly revived. He turns to Goku and laughs. Goku instantly powers up to Super Saiyan 3 to defeat him as fast as possible. But before Goku can attack, Broly reveals that, while in the Otherworld, he trained and obtained Super Saiyan 3, and then powers up to it. The player must defeat SS3 Goku using SS3 Broly. Goku soon becomes weary, and reverts to normal. Broly is able to remain in the Super Saiyan 3 state, however, due to his bigger body size, which is able to withstand the effects longer. As Broly prepares an Eraser Cannon to finish off Goku, a massive blast of ki strikes Broly, significant enough to cancel Broly's attack and make him almost loose his balance. He looks over to see Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta. He explains that he had been training hard, and is now a Super Saiyan 3 as well. The player must defeat SS3 Vegeta using SS3 Broly. Vegeta starts degrading as well and reverts to normal. He eats a Senzu Bean and throws one to Goku, suggesting they fuse. They do, and then power up to Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta. The player then must defeat SS3 Broly with SS3 Gogeta. The cutscene for this battle wouldbe Gogeta firing a Super Stardust Breaker, sending Broly back to the Otherworld. Battle 3: An Unsatisfiable Monster; Part 1 While Super Buu is waiting for the hour in which Gotenks would come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to end, he decides to go find some warriors to absorb, despite Piccolo's pleas. Flying into the mountains, he lands there and find Tien and Yamcha training. Chiaotzu isn't there. The player must defeat Tien, and then Yamcha, using Super Buu. After being defeated, Yamcha mentions the Fusion Dance, which they tell Super Buu. Super Buu, being greedy as is for power, eccepts. They do the Fusion Dance and become Tiencha. The player then must defeat Tiencha using Super Buu. They difuese, and he uses a piece of his tentacle to absorb them. Battle 4: An Unsatisfiable Monster; Part 2 Feeling his increased power, he wants more. He uses his Vice Shout to rip a hole into Hell. Flying around, he spots Frieza. The player must defeat Frieza (100% Final Form) using Super Buu (Tien and Yamcha Absorbed). He absorbs Frieza, and loves the new-found power. Battle 5: An Unsatisfiable Monster; Part 3 Nearby, he sees Cell, who was watching with amazement. When he sees that Majin Buu (Frieza Absorbed) notices him, he attacks. The player must then must defeat Cell (Super Perfect) using Super Buu (Frieza Absorbed). He absorbs Cell as well, but the newest meal only intensified his hunger. Battle 6: An Unsatisfiable Monster; Part 4 He then senses Vegeta (who is already in Hell due to blowing himself up against Majin Buu earlier) and decides to take him as a last meal, since the hour is almost up. Finally, the player must defeat Vegeta (End) (Super Saiyan 2) using Super Buu (Cell Absorbed). He absorbs him, and then flys back to Earth to fight Gotenks. Battle 4: Ultimate Majin Domination Check this out first! The player must defeat Tien, Chiatzou, Yamcha and Piccolo using Babidi and Dabura. The cutscene would be Babidi using Majin's Awakening on them. He uses a spell to return his father, Bibidi, back to life as a Ghost Warrior. The player then must defeat Goku (Super Saiyan 2), Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) using Majin Tien, Majin Chiaotzu, Majin Yamcha, Majin Piccolo and Dabura. The cutscene would be Bibidi and Babidi turning Goku, Gohan and Vegeta into Majins. STAGES Here is the stages I would include in the game: Planet Plant: Planet Plant, as seen in Episode of Bardock. The mossy houses that the villagers live in, Bardock's cave in the background. Planet Plant (Conquered): The defeated Planet Plant, as seen in the DBZ Episode Pendulum Room Peril. Rocky ground, reddish brown clouds, some Saiyan Statues (like the one seen in the episode), remnants of buildings, and piles of skeletons in the background. Kanassa: The Plant Kanassa, mostly ruined buildings, the full moon in the sky. Smoking buildings in the background. Planet Meat: Basically a rocky ground with some destroyed clay-like buildings, the background is smoking buildings with some Meatian bodies. Korin Tower Base: An outside stage, there is the bottom of Korin Tower, some trees and Upa and Bora's teepee. Hell: Rocky terrain and the Bloody Pond (which the players can fly in like water). Needle Mountain can be seen in the background. Hell (Deformed): Still rocky, although the ground is red, and there are those bubble things. Namek Village: Ten Namekian houses, those skinny trees, part of the green ocean and mounds of dirt. Dying Namek: The ground is hardened lava, red fissures still visible in the ground, mounds of dirt, and volcanoes erupting in the background. Wasteland: The player were Goku and Vegeta fought, it is a rocky area with numerous different shaped rocks. Muscle Tower: Muscle Tower, the ground is snow, there is a snowman, wrecked snow-mobile, and mounds of snow. Penguin Village: Lush bumpy ground, The Coffee Pot, Police Station, Barber Shop, Bank, and other houses. Mountain Road: The mountain road. A tractor trailer parked on the road, stream, and trees. World Tournament Ring: The stage as it's name implies. If a player touches the ground outside of the ring, they lose. They fans in the stadium are in the nearby background. Kame House: Kame House on it's little island, along with the ocean. The ocean stretches on in the background. Kami's Lookout: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber building and trees. The player can also fly around it. Devil's Toilet: The two statues and the acid. The player can fly in the acid, however. Ruined Earth: Now Earth is rocky, with jagged rocks and scorched ground. Fires can be seen burning in the background. Glacier The Glacier area. Lots of frigid water with floating chunks of ice. Snowy mountains can be seen in the background. Diablo Desert: Sandy ground, along with those rocks that look like mushrooms and the House-Wagon. Tropical Islands: A lush island with some trees and mounds of dirt. The ocean surrounds it, and the other islands can be seen in the background. King Castle: The King's Castle, along with some trees and hedges. Hyperbolic Time Chamber: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and the white expanding area. Break Wasteland/Plains: Large mounds of dirt. The T-Rex can be seen running in the background. King Kai's planet: The small planet, King Kai's house, car, well, shed and trees. The driveway runs along the middle of it. Cell Games Arena: ''The ring, along with four pillars. There is some mounds of dirt outside the ring, along with a wrecked plane and tank. ''Sacred World of the Kais: The pillar that contains the Z-Sword, along with the water and some trees. The other planets can be seen in the background sky. Pirate Cave: Well the harbor area at least. Three different colored submarines and three different colored ships, along with the water and building. Cave: Just a cave. Some rock pillars and large rocks. Red Ribbon Army Headquarters: ''Three of those green-roofed bunker buildings, the large palace area, trees, round buildings, and some open paved area - all within the walls. The forest is the background. ''Other World Tournament Ring. The Other World Stadium Ring. The stadium with the audience is the background. Dark Planet: The Dark Planet. The sky is foggy-black, and there a lot of rock pillars. The background is more fog-like black. There is also Dr. Raichi's fortress on the Dark Planet. The player can smash the opponent into the fortress, where the fight will resume basically in the room where the Z-Fighters fought Hatchiyak. Costumes/Alternate Outfits (In Progress) Category:Video games